1. Field of the Invention
The subject combination cleaner relates to a cleaning system particularly directed to providing both vacuum cleaning capabilities as well as waxing or brush cleaning capabilities. In particular, the subject combination cleaner provides for both a waxing brush connection as well as a suction inlet for vacuum cleaning. More in particular, this invention relates to a combination cleaner having a clutch mechanism contained therein which allows the user to select whether a vacuum cleaning operation or a brushing or waxing operation is needed. Still further, this combination cleaner system provides a multi-purpose and multi-cleaning system to optimize a brushing or cleaning operation as well as to being applicable to a vacuum cleaning objective.
2. Prior Art
Vacuum cleaning appliances and brush cleaning appliances are known in the art. However, prior art household appliances generally provide for either a brush cleaning system or a vacuum cleaning system for a single purpose. It is not believed that any of the prior art is multi-purpose or has multi-objective considerations as provided in the subject Patent Application system.
Prior art cleaning devices are widely applied to both domestic and commercial uses however, many prior art systems are complicated to use wherein the user must insert a plug of each particular device being used in a suitable socket and must store the device and power cord after a particular use. Such prior art systems are generally complicated in nature when vacuum cleaning and waxing jobs are to be conducted within a vehicle. The subject invention concept provides for a multi-purpose and multi-effect cleaner which is specifically directed to solving the above-mentioned defects and simplify any cleaning job as well as to allow a single system to be applicable to both waxing and vacuum cleaning in domestic, vehicle, or commercial use.